The present invention relates generally to fasteners and, more particularly, to retainer clips.
In many situations it is necessary to secure a motor component located on a motor shaft against axial displacement that would detach the component from the shaft. For example, it is often necessary to affix and axially retain a component, such as an impeller, on a motor shaft after the motor shaft and a motor housing are assembled.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a conventional motor assembly that includes a threaded motor shaft 10, a bearing 12, a motor housing 14, a barrel spacer 16, first and second washers 18, 22, a motor component 20, such as an impeller, and a hex nut 24. After the bearing 12 is pressed onto the shaft 10, the shaft 10 is installed into the motor housing 14 with one end of the shaft 10 protruding from the housing 14. The barrel spacer 16 is then fitted onto the shaft 10 into abutment with the bearing 12. After placement on the shaft 10, the barrel spacer 16 also protrudes from the motor housing 14. The first washer 18 is slid onto the protruding end of the shaft 10 and into abutment with the barrel spacer 16. The motor component 20 is slid onto the protruding end of the shaft 10 into abutment with the first washer 18 and the second washer 22 is placed onto the shaft 10 to sandwich the motor component 20 between the two washers 18, 22. The hex nut 24 is then threaded onto the end of the protruding shaft 10 to hold all components on the shaft 10 together in an axial direction. The hex nut 24 applies pressure to the washers 18, 22, which in turn hold the motor component 20 to insure that it rotates as the shaft 10 rotates.
Such conventional motor assemblies are overly difficult to assemble. The hex nut 24 is difficult to tighten because the threaded motor shaft 10 has a tendency to rotate as the hex nut 24 is tightened. Accordingly, assembly of conventional motor components on the threaded shaft requires additional time and the use of additional tools to stabilize the shaft.
In accordance with the present invention, a retainer clip for retaining a component on a shaft is provided. The retainer clip includes a main body having a hole for accommodating the shaft, a plurality of teeth for engaging the shaft and projecting radially inwardly from the main body, and a plurality of spring members projecting in a direction transverse to the main body.
The present invention may also be embodied in a motor assembly. The motor assembly includes a motor shaft, a motor component placed on the motor shaft and a retainer clip in abutment with the motor component for retaining the motor component on the motor shaft. In this embodiment the retainer clip includes a main body having a hole for accommodating the shaft, a plurality of teeth for engaging the shaft and projecting radially inwardly from the main body, and a plurality of spring members projecting in a direction transverse to the main body.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the attached specification and drawings.